El poder de una reina
by Mariclast
Summary: El destino de todo un reino recaía sobre los hombros de aquella mujer. Tan inteligente, seductora, y a la vez, tan misteriosa y peligrosa. Por mucho que hubiera tratado de evitarlo, él nunca pudo escapar de sus encantos. Nabiki x Kuno. One-shot.


El poder de una reina

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de RumikoTakahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Las arenas recorrían el desierto viajando sobre el viento. El intenso calor de las tierras egipcias era innegable, sobretodo en su capital, sin embargo, había en palacio alguien quien no sufría en tanta cantidad los estragos de este. Este alguien sería su alteza real, reina faraona regente de las tierras de Egipto, quien al igual que sus antepasados, llevaba dentro de sí unas grandes ansias de poder. Ella sin duda lo deseaba, y tenía todas las capacidades para hacer cumplir su sueño.

-Alteza-dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia frente a su trono-Traigo los últimos informes de parte de Ryoga, el capitán de la guardia.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-expresó la faraona en un tono entre aburrido y políticamente correcto.

-Su alteza, se han avistado la presencia de fuerzas rebeldes a las afueras cercanas de palacio, por lo que el capitán pide que le de permiso para aumentar las defensas alrededor de este.

-¿Ha confirmado ya el total de amenazas presentes?-preguntó esta como si hablara de una minucia, algo no realmente tan importante.

-E-Eh, no…T-Todavía no lo hemos podido verificar, s-su alteza…-la voz del soldado demostraba sus nervios y algo de miedo ante la mirada fija y punzante que su majestad mostraba en reacción a lo dicho.

Para su suerte y alivio, la faraona al final solo terminó por suspirar cansada y pronunciar:

-Permiso concedido. Avisadle al capitán que debe presentarse frente a mí una vez tenga estimado la cantidad de soldados que necesitará. ¿Algo más que agregar?

-S-Sí su alteza-contestó inmediatamente el soldado-Según el capitán, han ocurrido más casos de robos de ropajes a jóvenes doncellas. Se sospecha que-

-Es otra obra del ladrón Happosai-contestó la reina sin dejar terminar al soldado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca-Dile a Ryoga que preste más atención con ese problemático viejo, ese sí es un peligro suelto.

-E-Entendido, su alteza.

-Si eso era todo, ya puedes retirarte-dijo ella haciendo un gesto de salida.

\- ¡S-Sí, con su permiso, alteza! -correspondió este y salió de la sala del trono a toda velocidad, tropezándose un poco en el camino a causa de su mala vista.

Recostando su espalda contra el trono, la reina volvió a suspirar. ¨Espero que Mousse no se pierda en el camino con lo mal que ve, y también que Ryoga no se fuera a ninguna parte mientras estábamos hablando. Con suerte, Ukyo habrá evitado que este termine al otro lado del mundo¨-pensó ella.

-Hermana-escuchó la reina la fuerte voz de su hermana menos, hecho que evitó que esta cerrara sus párpados en un intento de descansar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Akane? -preguntó impasible la mayor.

\- ¿Es cierto que le has permitido la estancia en palacio a ese bárbaro extranjero? -dijo la menor en un tono aparentemente enfadado, el cual trataba de mantener calmado lo más posible.

-Es verdad, ¿y? -respondió simplemente la reina.

\- ¡Ese es el problema! -contestó rápidamente la otra, ya no pudiendo disimular el enojo en sus palabras- ¿¡Hermana, sabes lo que estás causando al permitirle la total libertad de entrada y salida de palacio a ese extranjero!?

-Lo sé perfectamente-dijo la reina sin más, pero con una fuerza tan evidente que calló a su hermana-Por el contrario, tú pareces ser la que no entiende del todo el peso de tus palabras al hablar-dirigió entonces hacia ella una mirada severa-Estás marginando el nombre de un gran invitado y aliado, dirigiéndote a mí sin el respeto real que deberías mostrar. Recuerda hermana mía, que antes de ser tu hermana, soy innegablemente tu reina.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Akane. Ciertamente, ella estaba en una posición para nada igualitaria con la de su hermana, y por su propio bien y honor, no debía molestarla. Bajó la cabeza lentamente y dijo pausadamente:

-Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, su alteza.

En correspondencia a las palabras de su hermana. La reina suspiró aliviada y expresó:

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, hermana mía. Solo te pido que, para la próxima vez, midas tus palabras a la hora de expresar tus pensamientos. Eres muy sincera y eso es bueno, pero teniendo en cuenta tu posición como princesa, deberías saber que tus palabras pueden atraer a miles de enemigos o incluso llevarnos a la guerra.

-Lo entiendo-respondió apenada.

Ante la expresión desolada de su hermana menor, la reina dejó su trono y se le acercó. Tomó su cara entre sus manos con un gesto dulce y cuando logró tener su mirada frente a frente dijo:

-Akane, todo lo que hago es por nuestro pueblo y tú lo sabes. Es mejor tener de nuestro lado a un aliado fuerte que a uno debilitado, sobre todo si este es alguien peligroso si está en nuestra contra.

-Lo sé hermana, ¡pero…!

\- ¿Pero?

-… ¿No te sientes mal de servir a ese hombre? ...

La expresión de sorpresa de la reina fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una risa ante lo dicho por su hermana.

-Te equivocas Akane, yo no sirvo a nadie. Puede que sea bajo diferentes nombres, pero nuestra relación es simplemente de iguales.

-No te entiendo hermana-respondió extrañada la menor.

-Y tampoco es necesario que lo hagas, Akane-expresó la mayor volviendo a su lugar, regocijándose de la expresión infantil y molesta de su hermana pequeña.

Antes de tomar asiento sobre el trono, la reina tomó a uno de sus esclavos que la abanicaban por el pelo (más específicamente, por la trenza) y lo arrojó a las cercanías de su hermana, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

-No es precisamente un consuelo o algo parecido, pero toma a este esclavo bajo tu mando y mejora un poco tu humor.

\- ¡Hermana! -exclamó Akane entre enojado y extremadamente avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Ey, yo no he dicho nada sobre en qué lo uses-dijo la mayor sentándose de vuelta en su trono, en un tono pícaro y escondiendo una sonrisa divertida tras el dorso de su mano.

Akane dejó la sala resoplando por su furia y vergüenza, siendo acompañada fielmente por su nuevo sirviente, quien trataba de apaciguar el dolor que el jalón de pelo de la reina le había causado. Ante esta escena, la Faraona sonrió y rio fuertemente para sus adentros, sencillamente divertida. Ella bien sabía que su dulce, honesta y problemática hermana no tenía malicia alguna y que solo le preocupaba su seguridad con respecto a su invitado. Por eso, decidió complacer entonces su deseo en honor a su preocupación: el tener a su más nuevo, fuerte y guapo esclavo (Ranma) bajo su posesión. Todo bien y correcto, y ella que se alegraba. Su hermana había demostrado siempre cierta aversión hacia los hombres, pero ahora que por fin parecía interesada, no pensaba dejarla necesitada.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, marcando el atardecer. La reina decidió entonces dirigirse a sus aposentos un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba a hacer no sin antes darle a uno de sus más fieles sirvientes, un mensaje que debería entregar al general invitado una vez este volviera a palacio. Veinte minutos después de esto, la reina recibió por fin un visitante a su habitación, sin embargo, no era uno deseado o siquiera realmente conocido de ella. Un pequeño grito alertó a todos los guardias cercanos al igual que a sus hermanas, todos corrieron rápidamente hacia allí y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron: la reina, quien aparentemente había sido atacada, se mantenía alejada de su atacante (el ladrón Happosai), quien reprimido contra el suelo de la alcoba por la fuerza del general romano invitado.

\- ¡Su alteza! -exclamaron los soldados corriendo a reprimir al intruso.

\- ¡Hermana! -exclamaron sus hermanas a la par que los soldados, estas tomando en cambio un lugar al lado de su reina de forma protectora.

-Atadle y encerradle en la celda de tortura más profunda y oscura-expresó el general dando su puesto a los guardias-Que aprenda cuál es el precio por meterse contra su reina.

Los guardias solo esperaron las órdenes de esta como si fueran tontos, cuando lo que tenían que hacer estaba claro. El hecho es que: si ellos actuaban sin su consentimiento, podía costarles caro.

-Habéis robado mis palabras, general Kuno-dijo solamente esta al reincorporase-Ejecutad lo dicho, hasta que se le decida un castigo peor.

Tras una expresión de afirmación, los soldados cumplieron sus órdenes.

-Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaron preocupadas la mayor y la menor.

-No os preocupéis queridas hermanas, estoy bien-respondió la reina tranquila, antes de acercarse al general-Agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda general, sin usted, quién sabe qué podría haberme pasado.

-No hay de qué su alteza-correspondió educadamente este-Es simplemente un gran honor para mí el haber podido ayudaros, pues tanto como general como hombre, no podía dejar pasar tal acto de barbarie contra usted.

Retomando una posición más erguida, el general prosiguió diciendo:

-Disculpad mi intromisión a estas horas a vuestros aposentos su alteza, pero hay asuntos políticos de gran urgencia a discutir que conciernen a nuestros reinos.

-Entiendo-dijo ella solemne antes de girarse hacia sus hermanas-Hermanas mías, ya es tarde, estoy bien y tengo asuntos que atender, así que os pido humildemente que volváis a dormir.

\- ¡Pero Nabi-! -fue a protestar Akane, pero fue interrumpida por la mayor de ellas.

-Tomaremos tu palabra, querida-expresó esta en un tono y gesto maternal-Pero por favor, cuídate y no desperdicies toda la noche en la política. Asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente.

-Lo sé, Kasumi-respondió la mediana agradecida y correspondió a las despedidas de sus hermanas.

Ella no podía estar más que agradecida por su hermana mayor, a quien sabía que detrás de su sonrisa, inocencia y actuar maternal, se escondía una fuerte y fiera mujer que entendía los motivos y acciones que ella ocultaba a través de sus palabras. Cuando por fin se fueron sus hermanas y la habitación quedó en silencio, la reina se fue girando lentamente de vuelta al general, diciendo en el proceso lo siguiente:

-Ahora que por fin nos encontramos a solas, hay algo que quisiera preguntaros, general…La verdad es que me intriga qué es lo que os ha mantenido todo este tiempo fuera de palacio… ¿Acaso habéis encontrado en el pueblo una mejor compañía?

En respuesta, el general rio ligeramente y dijo:

-Mi reina, el sarcasmo llega a ser incluso bello si es dicho por tus encantadoras palabras. Tanto tú como yo, y todo ser que ha tenido el placer de conocerte en persona, sabemos perfectamente que, en este mundo, no podría haber mejor compañía que la tuya.

-Me halagáis, mi general-correspondió ella con su enigmática sonrisa-Sin embargo, ni todos los cumplidos del mundo podrían llenar el aburrimiento que provocó vuestra ausencia en lo que duró este día.

\- ¿En verdad, mi reina? Pues lo lamento mucho. Sé que sin importar cuáles sean mis palabras, no podré recompensaros lo suficiente por lo que os he causado, pero espero al menos tener la oportunidad para pagar por mis errores, expresó el general arrodillándose frente a la reina, tomando a continuación su mano y plantando un dulce beso de lealtad sobre su dorso.

-Por favor, levantaros general-pidió esta-No es necesario que os inclinéis ante mí, después de todo, usted no es como los demás.

-Mi reina, me concedes un gran honor que alegra profundamente a mi alma, sin embargo, temo no ser merecedor de dicho honor-pronunció este retomando su pose erguida.

Parados así, frente a frente, era mucho más evidente la diferencia de altura entre los dos. Ambos líderes profesaron un fuerte sentimiento hacia el otro en sus miradas. Ese sentimiento, tan secreto entre los dos, pero a la vez tan obvio a la simple vista. Como un vivo magnetismo, sus cuerpos se fueron atrayendo hasta fundirse en un abrazo. El silencio de la habitación, que únicamente se veía acompañado de los sonidos de la noche, se vio interrumpido por las repentinas palabras de la reina.

\- ¿Crees que tu sirviente estará bien? Le impusimos un castigo demasiado severo en la actuación.

-Mi reina, me conmueve tu compasión hacia mi subordinado, pero no es necesario que tu corazón sufra de preocupación por él. Sasuke es un soldado muy habilidoso en el arte del disfraz y el engaño, así como en el arte del escape. Tened por seguro que este sabrá librarse de la tortura antes de llegar siquiera a la celda.

-Que subordinado tan curioso tenéis, mi señor-dijo ella estrechándose tiernamente contra su pecho.

-Ciertamente lo es, pero…-el general levantó el rostro de la reina, haciendo que nuevamente sus miradas se encontraran-…La noche es efímera mi reina, y creo que hay mejores temas que abarcar que mi subordinado-expresó galante mientras sus manos recorrían el camino de la espalda de la mujer.

-Sois muy atrevido, mi señor-pronunció la reina entre una pequeña risa.

-Ciertamente, puedo serlo. Pero todo es por vuestra causa, mi reina-expresó este humilde y sincero, como no siempre se mostraba ante los otros- ¿Recordáis aquella noche, la primera vez que nos vimos?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarla señor? -contestó ella de forma ligeramente burlesca-Aquella noche fue el comienzo de todo.

-Aquella noche…tus encantadoras palabras y tus sutiles gestos…conquistaron hasta lo más profundo de mi alma pendenciera-tomó el general la mano de la reina y la dirigió hacia su rostro, deleitándose grandemente por el tacto del roce de su suave palma-Desde ese día, mi reina, yo, aun siendo un líder de mi pueblo, me he convertido en tu más fiel seguidor, en tu esclavo sin cadenas para retenerle.

-No digáis eso mi señor-replicó ella posando también su otra mano sobre el rostro del general-Vos sabéis muy bien que para mí no sois así…

-Lo sé-afirmó este sonriendo-Sin embargo, no puedo negar lo que soy y ni lo que siento, así que os pido perdón mi reina, si os he causado algún mal.

Ella solo suspiró en respuesta, y entonces prosiguió diciendo:

-Cualquier malestar que usted pudiera causarme señor, carece de dolor ante el pensamiento de perderos…

Enternecido por las palabras de su reina, el general expresó:

-Ciertamente…no merezco vuestro amor…

Y por fin, sin más dilación, ambos se vieron consumidos en un tan ansiado beso, suave en un principio, pero que fue evolucionando a causa de la pasión. Las manos del general recorrieron suavemente varios caminos a lo largo del cuerpo de su pareja: por la espalda, sus brazos, el pecho y terminando en un reposo sobre la cadera. Se separaron un momento buscando el aire, para después volver a besarse, volviéndose sus bocas una guerra sin cuartel. Un par de minutos después, fueron obligados a volver a separase. En ese momento de complicidad entre el silencio y oscuridad de la alcoba, pronunciaron el nombre del otro en un suspiro, creciendo el ardor de sus deseos. Sorpresivamente, el general tomó a la reina entre sus fuertes brazos y ella, tras el susto inicial, solo le correspondió con una pequeña risa mientras se dejaba llevar hasta su cama.

En verdad, cuánto le amaba. Ella le había dado a todo inicio simplemente por conveniencia, por lograr sus objetivos en la busca del poder. Fue muy fácil el encantarlo, seducirlo como a cualquier hombre más, sin embargo, ella encontró inesperadamente en él un alivio de su realidad, una diversión entre toda la tragedia y el deber que ella tenía aquí, en su hogar. Se sentía bien, querida y por sobretodo…libero…En sus momentos junto a él, ella ya no era más la reina, la hermana capaz, o la astuta estratega…Con él…ella era solo…ella, y nadie sabía cuán agradecida ella le estaba por ello. Lo que comenzó por una simple diversión, se transformó en el más puro y desinteresado amor…el cual ella se encargaría de disfrutar y mantener vivo…

La reina disfrutó la caballerosidad de los gestos del general, desde el dejarla sobre la cama hasta el besarla con ternura, en verdad, todo la hacía pensar que como él no había igual. El sentir ligero de su mano recorriendo la piel descubierta de su muslo, y peligrando en querer extender su viaje hasta debajo de su falda, le causó un cierto cosquilleo. Con sus manos, le atrajo más hacia ella y se miraron con una nueva intensidad: ella le decía que tenía permiso. Asintiendo a su pedido, este plasmó un beso en su cuello a la par que adentraba su mano en lo prohibido, provocando en ella un ligero gemido. Y entonces…

…Los ojos de Nabiki Tendo se abrieron repentinamente, marcando así por fin el despertar de su sueño. Reincorporándose sobre su cama, miró a ambos lados de la habitación…simplemente…pasmada. Una gota de sudor dejó su rostro hasta caer sobre sus sábanas. Salió de su cama en silencio y caminó tranquila hasta el baño en la planta baja.

-Oh, buenos días Nabiki. Te has levantado un poco tarde, estaba ya por ir a despertarte y…-las palabras de Kasumi entraron por oídos sordos, pues su hermana siguió su camino lentamente como un zombi.

Kasumi solo miró extrañada cómo su hermana seguía sin siquiera saludarla y entraba muy callada al baño. Allí, Nabiki se lavó su cara con agua bien fría y al terminar miró su rostro aún mojado en el espejo. Recordó entonces con claridad las últimas escenas de su sueño. Un fuerte sonrojo y una profunda vergüenza se apoderaron de su cara. Sintiéndose estúpida e incómoda por los delirios de su mente, Nabiki rio apenada a su reflejo y dijo:

-Yo…estoy loca…

Tras terminar abruptamente su risa, se echó más agua al rostro y se secó apurada. Salió del baño y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, acción que realizó muy rápido y en modo automático. Bajó nuevamente a desayunar y tras rápidamente terminar, salió casi corriendo a la calle, queriendo evitar las preguntas de su hermana. El corazón latía a cien, no sabía si era por la carrera o por estar todavía sorprendida. Su expresión era todo un poema de lo confusa que estaba, y todo aquel que la veía, se sorprendería por lo rápido que corría. Ese sería el comienzo para un largo y complicado día en la vida de Nabiki Tendo.

**Fin**

N.A: Ejem, normalmente no me gusta molestar en esta clase de historias de un solo capítulo, pero aquí me veo en la necesidad de hablar. Hablando yo con un amigo mío, le comento que el estilo de pelo de Nabiki tiene como un cierto toque egipcio, lo cual me llevaba a imaginármela como Cleopatra. Él me inspiró y desarrolló un poco más la idea al decirme que estaría bien que hiciera una historia en ese contexto de Egipto (obviamente poniendo a Nabiki como nos la imaginamos). En seguida que decidimos la posición de Nabiki como Cleopatra, Kuno brilló por sí solo para robarse el papel de Julio César, y así es como esta inusual idea sirvió para el desarrollo de un one-shot en honor a este ship (del cual me he encontrado muy pocas historias). Traté de ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de cada uno, así que espero que no parezcan fuera de personaje. Sin más que decir, y solo esperando que les haya gustado la historia, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


End file.
